pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Dweevil
The Titan Dweevil is the last boss in Pikmin 2. It is the largest member of the Dweevil family, and arguably one of the largest creatures in the game, but is really only dangerous because of the powerful items it possesses. In the last dungeon of the game at the very bottom in the Dream Den, Olimar and The President find Louie sitting atop of a mound of treasure. When they approach the mound, however, it reveals itself as the head of the Titan Dweevil. It then starts to attack. Strategy ]] This boss has a rather complex way to defeating it. It has four weapons which double as treasures after it's defeated; the Flare Cannon, Shock Therapist, Monster Pump, and the Comedy Bomb; they all represent the various hazards except for the Explosion hazard. It will stomp around and act like the various Arachnorb family members in their manner of stomping, except that it doesn't crush Pikmin because it has no large "feet". After it bobs its head down, it will grab two weapons, but only use one. The color it glows and which arm it raises will indicate the weapon it will use, however. The main point is to attack the weapons. If a weapon gets damaged, it will start smoking and will behave differently when used. The weapon will break off when it receives enough damage. Louie is found on top of it the first time you battle it; the Sales Pitch on him as a treasure hints at the idea that he was in control of the Dweevil.Despite the fact that you should be immune to all hazards by the time you fight this boss, the weapons can still stun Olimar, but do not hurt him. Note: Yellow Pikmin should be used while all your other Pikmin are above the 'bowl' that the Titan Dweevil is on (this does not guarantee safety; the Monster Pump can still reach them, although a great way to hide them is to take them behind the exit geyser): they can be thrown the highest, reaching any of its weapons, and there is always a chance of saving them. If you follow this strategy, a suggested method of defeating the Dweevil would be to destroy the weapons in this order: Shock Therapist, Monster Pump, Flare Cannon, Comedy Bomb. Flare Cannon The Flare Cannon is the easiest weapon to avoid; it simply sprays flames in a set radius, and it will rotate back and forth in about a 180 degree motion. When this weapon is damaged, it will spray in a slightly larger area than normal. This fire is irksome in the fact that it is capable of knocking down Olimar even if you are fireproof. Shock Therapist Possibly the toughest weapon to avoid. When this weapon is used, it will spit out eight electric nodes that will activate and form multiple electric force fields that electrocute all Pikmin that touch them. Keep your Pikmin in a tight group to avoid getting electrified. When this weapon is damaged, the nodes will activate the moment they are released. It has been confirmed that this weapon reaches a bit beyond the arena on rare occasions, so it is advised once again to keep your Pikmin near the exit geyser. Monster Pump When this weapon is used, it spits out blasts of water that will get latched on the Pikmin's heads and suffocate them. When the weapon is damaged, it will spit out water at a greater range and faster speed. This weapon's range extends beyond the circular "arena" where the Titan Dweevil is fought, so be sure to protect the Pikmin that are not fighting. Comedy Bomb When this weapon is used, it will spray three streams of poisonous gases. They move at the same speed and direction, so standing in between them at all times should be no problem. When it is damaged, it will have four streams and may change directions spontaneously. Strategies Due to the complex, lengthy nature of the battle, there are a number of different ways to go about defeating the boss. Following are a few of those. Bring 100 Yellow Pikmin into the Dream Den. Ignore any treasures and simply run to the exit. Some sublevels have rocks over the holes, this will require skill to pull off. You may have to bring the Pikmin through poison or fire. Make sure you blow the whistle to save them. Get to the final floor. The beauty of having 100 yellows is that you'll always have a shot at saving your Pikmin, plus, they can reach the weapons easily. Now, just be sure to avoid the attacks. Always be sure to keep the captains away from the Flare Cannon. If you get hit, you won't be able to escape the attack, and there'll be no saving your Pikmin. First, though, destroy the Monster Pump. When it fires that off, run into a corner and huddle your Pikmin there and continually whistle at them. Once that's fallen, attack the Flare Cannon, being sure that your captains don't get hit. After that's fallen, attack the Comedy Bomb. Just run to the top when you see that coming. Now, once that's gone, your Pikmin are invincible. Finish off the Shock Therapist, then finish the defenseless Titan Dweevil. As a note, petrification of the Titan Dweevil will make his weapons have a much higher defense. So, don't try it. ---- Among what other Pikmin you wish to bring into the cave, bring a small force of 20 - 30 blue pikmin. Upon reaching the final floor take one commander with all non-blue Pikmin (Red, Yellow, Purple, White) and go to and open the geyser but do not go inside. Take your other commander with your blues and go close to one of the ramps that allows you to exit the pit that the boss is located in. Wake up the boss to start the boss fight. Throw Pikmin like crazy at the weapons. I would recommend you take out the Shock Therapist first because it may soon become your biggest pain. Call back your Pikmin frequently in case it begins to use the Comedy Bomb or the Flare Cannon, which are easily avoidable. When the Titan Dweevil begins to use the Monster Pump, call back your Pikmin and switch to the other commander who will whistle at your non-blue Pikmin for the duration of the attack. Once all of the weapons are knocked loose, bring ALL of your Pikmin out to finish it off and collect the loot. NOTE: If you only have yellow pikmin keep your inactive captain under the dweevil. You can then use him to whistle and save pikmin if your active captain is knocked down by something. Get him to move with you if the comedy bomb is used. After the Weapons After all weapons have been broken off (it cannot pick them back up), it will lose its armor, but still have Louie on its head. It now resembles an underdeveloped giant Dweevil. All you must do now is throw Pikmin at its body. It does not have any counterattacks at this stage other than shaking off Pikmin and deflowering them, but it does have a substantial amount of health. When defeated, the Titan Dweevil will seemingly melt into a bubbly, bluish goop, leaving only Louie. The weapons (and Louie) can be picked up as treasures. If you decide to fight this beast again, it will be without any armor or weapons (that is, if you did pick up the treasures, otherwise, it will still have them). As a bonus, if you defeat this creature when it is petrified, it will drop 10 random sprays. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Bosses